Why Did You Leave Us?
by limegreenpandagirl
Summary: Alvin, Simon, and Theodore disappeared, and the Chipettes try to move on. But Brittany feels that it's impossible. Then suddenly the 3 boys reappear! What will happen next?
1. Prologue

I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks. Sorry. I will own my OC's once they get put up though.

**Prologue**

"You're like my favourite kind of cake." Theodore mumbled as he and his girlfriend Eleanor kissed in the kitchen. They had just returned from a romantic dinner at their favourite restaurant.

"You're sweet, gorgeous, and every time I smell freshly made pumpkin pie with whipped cream I think of you…"

000

Meanwhile at the library, Simon and Jeanette were finishing some university work. "So in conclusion, the equation for finding out the product of two integers is "A" multiplied by "B." Simon explained to Jeanette, who was copying down his words into her notes. When she finished she gazed up at him with her bespectacled violet gaze. "I wonder what the equation for love is." she mused.

"Hmm." Simon thought. "Maybe…Boy plus girl? No, that's not technically correct… Maybe the age you hit puberty multiplied by the number of hormones divided by pi? No, that doesn't sound right either!"

Jeanette turned his head so that she could stare into his sapphire blue eyes. "What about me plus you?" she murmured. Her breath chilled Simon because it was cool and icy from the vanilla-spearmint gum she loved.

"Oh yes." he smiled, kissing her. "You and I definitely equal love." Then he surprised Jeanette by sweeping her off of her feet. She gasped in surprise, then they started to laugh, not even stopping when the librarian put a finger to her lips and hushed, "SHH!"

Simon and Jeanette may have had IQ's higher than Einstein, but when they were together, they were fools in love.

000

At that exact moment, Alvin and Brittany were finishing up a duet in the recording studio. After they sang the last few notes, the producer spoke. "Okay guys, that's enough for today. We'll pick it up tomorrow at 10:00 sharp." Then he turned off his equipment and left, leaving the two chipmunks alone in the studio.

Alvin hung up his headphones and entered Brittany's cubical, where she was putting her headphones away too. She looked his way when he entered and smirked sexily. "Oh my." she pretended to gasp. "Is it just me, or did the room just get so much _hotter_?"

Alvin grinned and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "I almost called the fire department when you were singing because you were on FIRE! I'm so proud of you Brittany. This album's gonna be number one in the charts. I can feel it!"

"Thanks baby." Brittany gently caressed Alvin's face and gave him a kiss. Alvin kissed back, but a bit more fiercely than Brittany. "Your voice was really strong today. Did you gargle with lemon juice like I suggested?"

"Yeah. I almost threw up though. It was so sour." Alvin shuddered, and Brittany laughed at his puckered up face. "At least it didn't turn you into a sour puss."

They both laughed in unison and kissed again. Ever since they had started going out, their arguments had become fewer and fewer.

000

"Hey Theodore, do-" Eleanor asked.

"You-" Jeanette inquired.

"Love me?" Brittany demanded, running her fingers through Alvin's hair.

The boys nodded at their girlfriends. "Yes. I love you." They all replied in unison.

"You are as sweet as a cupcake." Theodore complimented. "You're intelligent and stay true to yourself." Simon told Jeanette.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the entire universe." Alvin said to Brittany.

"I promise I'll never leave you." All 3 Chipmunks told their girlfriends.

The very next day, the Chipettes never saw the Chipmunks. They assumed that their boyfriends were busy. "We'll see them tomorrow." Eleanor reassured her sisters.

But a year later, when Brittany gave birth to quadruplets, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore had still not returned.


	2. Chapter 1 Brittany's Family

Hello! This is chapter one. I hope everyone enjoys. By the way, I'd like to thank **simonsevilleluvsme **for giving me the idea for the title. I didn't exactly use it, but it was inspired by her suggestion, so THANKS! In fact, the whole story was inspired by one of her new stories, so THANKS for that too simonsevilleluvsme! You rock!

I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks. But I own Brittany's kids, and Jeanette and Eleanor's kids. And this story is based on the movies, not the cartoons, just to clarify.

Chapter 1

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Brittany groaned and flipped over in her bed. Her left paw slapped the snooze button on her alarm, and the right one pulled her comforter over her head. "Please just let me have a few more minutes of peace." she groaned. But luck was not on her side.

"MOM! ROSE SPILLED THE CEREAL!"

"I DID NOT! IT WAS DIAMOND!"

"NO IT WASN'T! MOM, BRIAN'S BEING A TATTLE-TALE!"

Brittany moaned and slowly pulled herself up and out of bed. She slipped on her bunny slippers and pink bathrobe and walked out the door to the living room. There was a pile of breakfast cereal at the feet of three six year old kids. "What's going on out here?" she demanded.

The three of the four fraternal quadruplets looked up at her guiltily. The little boy pointed accusingly at the little girl with auburn hair in two cute pigtails. "Rose did it." he immediately announced, declaring his innocence. His hair was spiky and brown and his eyes were a deep chocolate brown.

"Nuh uh!" Rose denied. "Diamond did it."

"No I didn't!" The second little girl with straight blonde hair and her mother's blue eyes glared at her sister. "It was you!"

The children began arguing again, and Brittany rubbed her temples in annoyance. "Rose Maggie Miller, Diamond Jewel Miller, and Brian Star Miller, stop arguing this minute! It doesn't matter who did it. Just clean it up."

Instantly Rose dashed into the kitchen and came back with the dust pan and broom. As she started sweeping, Brittany turned to her son. "Brian, where are the triplets?"

"They're still in the bedroom sleeping." Brian answered. "Do you want us to help you wake them up?" Diamond asked, jumping up and down with excitement.

Brittany smiled. "Sure."

Diamond squealed happily. "Come on Brian! I'll race you to their room!" So the brother and sister took off down the hall, disappearing from sight. A loud crash followed by two cries of, "We're okay!" made Brittany shake her head. They were so cheerful, so rambunctious. It reminded her of…Him.

Shaking her head to clear away the memories, Brittany went into the bathroom to shower. When she got out, she dressed quickly in a pair of navy blue skinny jeans, a lacy pink tank top with white polka-dots, and a darker pink jacket. After brushing her auburn hair and French braiding it, she went out to the kitchen to have a cup of coffee. This is where she found her whole family. Rose was playing with her rag doll Pollen, and Diamond was munching on a piece of toast with strawberry jam. Crumbs and jam were all over her face. The two year old triplets were all sitting on the floor by the table. Their names were Belle, Glitter, and Goldie. Brian was spoon-feeding Goldie and Belle a bowl of fruit salad. Glitter was shaking a bottle of something.

"Glitter, is that Mommy's perfume?" Brittany slowly asked, pretending to frown. Glitter gazed up at her and blinked her baby blue eyes. She held up the bottle with her two hands. "Smells good!" she cried out, spraying a bit in the air. It was then that Brittany noticed that her face looked a little bit clownish.

"Diamond, did you put my makeup on Glitter?" she asked folding her arms across her stomach, and giving her a look.

Diamond smiled sheepishly. "She looks so pretty! And I wanted to see how the purple eye shadow would look with peach blush!"

"You put a little bit too much on dear." Brittany chuckled, grabbing a wet cloth and wiping the makeup off Glitter's face. She squirmed and whipped her head around as her mother wiped her face. "Mommy, stop!"

Finally Brittany got all of it off and sat up. "Are Goldie and Belle eating well Brian?" she asked.

Brian nodded. "Yep. They've almost finished the whole bowl!" Brian answered with a grin.

Brittany smiled. She was proud of how responsible Brian was for his age. After all, he had only turned six a month ago.

Suddenly she gazed at the clock, which read 9:45. "Oh SHOOT!" she cried out in panic. "I'm supposed to be at work at ten!"

She grabbed her purse, which was hanging on the back of one of her pink chairs. Then she raced around the kitchen throwing her keys, money, and other things inside. "My cigarettes, where are my cigarettes!" she gasped, holding her pink lighter and whipping her head around in a panic.

"Here they are Mommy." Rose picked up a package on the table and held it out to Brittany, who took it thankfully. "Oh thank you baby." She took a cigarette out of the box and lit it. Taking a drag, she blew a long puff of smoke out into the face of Rose, who started coughing and wheezing. The poor little girl had asthma.

"Oh no Rosie! Your puffer! Use your puffer!" Brittany snatched it out of her purse and helped her daughter take a few deep breaths in to inhale the medicine. "I'm sorry Rose. Are you okay?"

Rosie nodded as she inhaled deeply and Brittany let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness."

Then she slipped on her pink high heels and began giving information to her kids. "Auntie Jeanette will be here in a few minutes to take you to the library with her so be ready to go. I'll be at the salon if you need me. The phone number is still on the fridge."

"Can we go to work with you?" Diamond pleaded, her eyes wide as she begged. "Yeah! I wanna go with you Mommy." Goldie peeped, looking up with adoration.

"No darlings. Mommy can't take you to work. But I promise that I'll play with you when I get home." Brittany said as she ran towards the door.

"You always say that."

Brian's words made Brittany halt just as she had her hand on the doorknob. She turned around and went back to look him in the eyes. "This time I mean it." Then she gave all 6 kids a kiss, and ran out the door. Just as she was walking down the steps, her sister's blue and purple van which could hold 16 people pulled into the driveway. Jeanette hopped out and walked towards Brittany. "Hi Brittany."

Jeanette hadn't changed much since her teen years. She had grown a little taller, and she had gained a little bit more weight because of her job as a librarian and her disinterest in sports. The only exercise Brittany knew she got was a daily walk around the block, and the occasional yoga session at the pool. She still wore her purple glasses which concealed her violet irises, and her dark brown hair was always in a high bun.

"Hi Jeanette. Sorry I don't have time to talk, I'm going to be late!" Brittany took another drag on her smoke, and ripped the door open on her pink convertible. "The kids are inside the house. You may need to wait a few minutes for them to be ready."

"Britt, I need to talk to you." Jeanette spoke in her soft tone.

"Sorry, no time! I'll talk when I pick the kids up at 4:00." Brittany spoke in a rush, getting into her car and driving away in a hurry.

Jeanette sighed. Ever since the boys had left her sister had never been the same. And if that hadn't been bad enough, after she had given birth to the quadruplets, one of them, a little girl named Angel had died 3 days afterward. She had been too small, and some of her organs hadn't fully developed.

Then Brittany had met a handsome chipmunk named Vince. They hit it off well, until Brittany learned that she was pregnant again. Then Vince disappeared, and Brittany never heard from him again. So she was forced to take care of the triplets Goldie, Glitter, and Belle all by herself, along with her other children, who were 4 when she gave birth.

Since then, Brittany's life had not been very happy. And it seemed like there was nothing anyone could do to make it better.


	3. Chapter 2 Brittany at Work

I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks.

Chapter 2

Brittany rushed into work and punched her work card. It made a clicking sound, and she breathed heavily. "Whew. That was close."

"Why good morning Brittany." A fake honey sweet voice sounded behind her and she froze. She had spoken too soon.

She turned around and greeted the person who had spoken. "What do you want Nicole?" Nicole was the second most important person at the shop where Brittany worked. She was also the most rude to the other workers. She never let the manager, or the clients know this side of her though, so most people believed she was a sweet, polite woman with a killer fashion sense. She had a pixie cut dyed bright purple, and piercings on her nose, lips, and eyebrows. Her thin red eyes were decorated with thick amounts of black makeup. Her outfits was usually very punk. Today she had on a black leather vest over a sapphire blue tank top with a very low neckline, black skinny jeans that were so tight they looked like they were painted on, and a pair of black ballet fetish boots. They rose up to Nicole's thighs, and had skinny seven inch heels. A studded choker was around her neck.

"You're five minutes late." Nicole growled at Brittany, even though she had a smile on her face. Brittany could easily see it was a fake smile.

"Great Nicole. That is _so _nice to know. Thank you _so much _for telling me." She shot back sarcastically.

"Don't get saucy with me Brittany the Brattany!" Nicole threatened. "This is the third time you've been late in three weeks. The last girl we fired was only late _once._"

Panic grew in Brittany's body. "What are you saying?" she asked suspiciously. A strand of her auburn hair fell out of one of her French braids to the side of her face. She made no attempt to fix it.

"I'm saying that unless you want the boss to hear about this little incident, you'll do all of my hair clients and all of the waxing along with your regular work for a month." Nicole folded her arms across her chest. "How does that sound?"

Brittany didn't respond, just headed over to the hairdressing chairs. She could see one was occupied, and she knew that Nicole would want her to do the work. "Nasty little worm." she muttered bitterly to herself. When she finally got to the chair, she asked dully, "What'll it be?"

"Um, I'd like it trimmed and put into pigtails please." An adult's voice responded. But it was a strange voice, sounding more child-like than adult. It was high-pitched, and sweet, almost innocent. "Oh, and could I have the very bottom of my pigtails dyed green please?"

"My my, aren't we daring today." Brittany smirked, picking up a brush and slowly brushing the customer's blond hair. She knew exactly who this client was.

Eleanor smiled politely as she responded. "Oh, the kids at the day care beside my shop dared me to do it."

Eleanor owned a bakery and candy shop that was very popular. People from all over the world came to taste her handmade goodies. Most of the recipes that she used were her very own. "How are your kids?"

"Fine. How's Hunter?" Brittany asked, referring to Eleanor's six year old child. She started to pin up Eleanor's hair, feeling the familiar envy she always felt when she did Eleanor's hair. It was so soft, thick, and beautiful. Brittany often felt herself wishing she had that kind of hair, instead of her auburn locks, riddled with split ends, and drier than a desert because of all the heat she used on it with curlers, hair dryers, and straighteners. Not even the most moisturizing shampoo could help it.

"Hunter's doing excellent. She's been voted the most popular kid in the kindergarten class, and she's signed up for the school play. Her class is even going to have a fundraiser to make money to buy a class pet." Eleanor's face drooped a little. "I wish you would reconsider letting Rose, Diamond, and Brian go. They'd love it, I know they would."

"My kids don't need kindergarten. They're fine staying with Jeanette." Brittany said coldly, starting to trim her sister's hair.

"But her boss is getting tired of taking them to work with her. He says she's wasting her working time." Eleanor was trying desperately to get Brittany to change her mind, but to no avail. "Sorry Eleanor. I'm not changing my mind."

"Right." Eleanor murmured, then she changed the subject. "Have you heard U B Kool's new single? It's absolutely incredible!"

"I hate music." bluntly spoke Brittany. She had put Eleanor's shoulder-length hair into 2 pigtails and was now opening a can of hair dye. There was silence as she started using a brush like a paint brush to put the dye on the ends of Eleanor's pigtails. Finally Eleanor spoke up again. "I really wish you would come back to the Chipettes. Our popularity has plummeted since you left."

The day that Brittany had quit the Chipettes had been a painful day for all three girls. It was the first day after they had finally decided that they would never see Alvin, Simon, or Theodore again. They had been recording a new song when Brittany had suddenly just stopped singing. She had taken the headphones off, and said to her sisters, "I can't do this anymore. This brings too many memories. I quit." Then she'd walked out of the sound booth, vowing to herself that she would never return.

"I can't Eleanor. You know that already." Brittany noticed Eleanor's face droop even more. "I'm sure you two are doing fine. You don't need me."

"Yes we do! You're the only one who's a natural leader. I'm too unorganized, and Jeanette's too shy. Besides, you're our sister. Of course we need you. And you need us Brittany." Eleanor couldn't turn her face to stare at Brittany, but Brittany could see her expression in the mirror in front of them. It was full of sorrow, sympathy, and desire to help Brittany.

Seeing that expression made Brittany angry. _"Who says I need anybody?" _she thought furiously. But she didn't say that out loud. Instead, she quickly blow-dried the dye in Eleanor's hair so that it would stay in, and whipped the hairdresser cloak off of her. "You're done." she said, the hurt obvious in her tone.

Eleanor hopped off the chair and tried to talk to her. "Brittany-"

But Brittany turned and briskly walked away to deal with another customer, not even bothering to listen to her sister. Eleanor sighed, and went to the desk to pay for her haircut feeling defeated.


	4. Chapter 3 The Dinner Incident

I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks. I only own Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor's kids, and Jeanette's boyfriend. Please read and review.

Chapter 3

Finally at the end of the day, Brittany drove over to Jeanette's house to pick up her children. When she knocked on her sister's door, a male chipmunk opened it. It was Joseph, Jeanette's boyfriend. Brittany's face fell at the sight of him. Ever since the first day she had met him, she had hated him with a passion.

"I thought you were working in China teaching English." she greeted him in an accusing tone.

Joseph smiled as though the sentence hadn't phased him. "I just got back yesterday. It was fun, but I missed everybody back home. Especially Jeanette."

"How sweet." Brittany rolled her eyes and spoke sarcastically. "I'm here for my kids."

"Ah yes, your six little darlings. My, they've grown since I left. Brian, Rose, and Diamond had just been born when I left for China." Joseph smiled, remembering the day they had been born. "Didn't you give birth to another girl that day? Where is she?"

"She's dead." Brittany snapped, using anger to cover up her sorrow.

Joseph's jaw dropped, and he started to stammer. "Oh my goodness…Brittany, I'm so sorry."

"That apology is six years late." At this moment, Jeanette came to the door holding a blue ceramic bowl filled with brown batter. "Oh, hello Brittany. Come in. The kids are outside playing."

"Could you just get them? I really want to go home." Brittany asked, not wanting to spend another minute around Joseph.

Jeanette looked at her sister in embarrassment. "Well actually Brittany, I was hoping you and the kids would stay for dinner."

"Aw Jen, thanks for the offer. But I don't think-" Brittany started to decline, when suddenly all of her kids ran up behind Jeanette. "Can we stay? Pretty please?" Rose begged, giving her mother the puppy dog eyes.

Diamond folded her hands as tight as she could. "Please Mom? Auntie Jeanette's making steak and potatoes! That's my favourite!"

"Besides, we're having so much fun!" Brian added. His designer blue jeans and t-shirt were covered in mud and grass stains, but he didn't seem to notice or care.

"Stay! Stay!" Glitter, Belle, and Goldie were chanting in unison, each one holding a bottle of juice.

Brittany gazed wearily at her pleading children. "Alright." she finally agreed, giving in. "We'll stay for a little while."

"YEAH!" All six children cheered in victory. "Let's go back outside!" Brian suggested, shaking his head, and causing some dead grass to fall onto the floor.

But before any of them could respond, a young girl chipmunk raced up the driveway. "Hi Mom. Sorry I'm late. Study group was longer than usual." she apologized to Jeanette.

Jeanette smiled kindly at her. "That's alright Felicity. Just phone me next time so I know, okay?"

Felicity was Jeanette's adopted daughter. Social services had put her in the orphanage when she was a year old, because her parents were unable to take care of her properly. When Jeanette had been in university, she had taken courses in biology and chemistry which involved her mixing a lot of different chemicals and dealing with dangerous organisms. Unfortunately, even though she had followed safety procedures, some of the things she had used got into her body, making her unable to have children. She was very eager to have a child though, so she decided to go with adoption. After many long months of paperwork and large payments of money, Felicity was her legitimate daughter. At twelve years of age, it was hard for many people who met her to believe that she was adopted. With hair the same color as Brittany's, eyesight that required contacts, a deep love for History and English, and sapphire blue her favourite color, she reminded everyone she met of Jeanette and Simon.

"Good afternoon Aunt Brittany." she greeted Brittany warmly, then turned to the little kids. "Hey guys. How's it going?"

"Felicity!" The six chipmunks raced over to her and gave her a big group hug. Felicity chuckled and returned the hug. "It's good to see you. Are you here for dinner?"

"You bet!" Brian answered in excitement. He picked up Goldie, who began entertaining herself by trying to grab onto one of Felicity's long braids.

"That's awesome." she smiled widely. "I think that Aunt Eleanor and Hunter are coming over too." Just as she spoke, a green punch buggy drove into the driveway, and the two mentioned chipmunks hopped out. Hunter ran as fast as the wind onto the lawn and tackled her cousins. "Football tackle!" she hollered at the top of her lungs. "I'm gonna pin you _DOWN_!"

"Nuh uh! We're gonna get YOU!" Rose countered, throwing herself at Hunter. Her brother and four sisters followed suit, and soon they all had Hunter on the ground.

Hunter was the child that everyone believed had been adopted. But they were all wrong. She was Eleanor's biological six year old daughter. It was hard to believe, because she looked and acted nothing like her mother. She was ambitious, loud, tomboyish, and rambunctious. Her hair was bobbed, and charcoal black, nothing like her mother's beautiful blond locks. Her eyes were almond shaped and green like her mother's, but a darker, emerald color. She was much more athletic then her mom too, and took no interest in cooking. Singing was something she was alright at, but she preferred acting, because she had been born a drama queen.

"Okay guys, you got me." she cried out, throwing her paws up in the air in surrender. Her green felt Robin Hood hat, which she never took off had fallen off of her head, so she picked it up and put it back on quickly. "Why don't you get off me, and we'll go to the backyard. I've been practicing my archery. I'll show you how to do a bulls eye!"

"YEAH!" All of the little kid's cheered except for Diamond and Glitter who moaned in boredom. "I hate archery!" Diamond complained.

Felicity smiled compassionately. "Why don't you come up to my bedroom with me then? I'll do your makeup and I'll play you a song on my violin." She was so shy that her cousins were the only people she could sing to by herself. Around anybody else, she got very bad stage fright that could only be cured if she sang with her friends.

So everyone got up and split up until it was time for dinner. It was delicious, steak, potatoes, and cream corn on the backyard balcony. Hunter and Brian slathered their steak in BBQ sauce, and covered their potatoes in garlic, while everyone else enjoyed the spices that Jeanette had used in the meal. Afterwards, all of the adults sat together, and the kids played tag on the grass. Eleanor was trying to identify all of the ingredients used so she could try Jeanette's recipe some time, and Jeanette and Joseph were sitting beside each other, not really doing anything. Brittany was sitting silently across from her sisters, smoking a cigarette, her lips curled up in disgust at the sight of Jeanette and Joseph together.

Finally Jeanette started hitting her glass with her fork, making a dinging sound. "Could I have everybody's attention please?" she called out. "Joseph and I have an important announcement to make."

Burning with curiosity, the children came up onto the balcony and sat down, their ears perked up for the message. "What is it?" Rose asked inquisitively.

"Well, as you all know, Joseph and I have been together for three years now. We love each other dearly, and we're always been very supportive of each other." Jeanette smiled giddily at Joseph, her eyes sparkling with love. "We love the same things and have the same dreams." Joseph added. "We both want to make a difference in the world before we die."

Brittany snorted. _"Any difference you tried to make would be a bad one." _she thought, speaking what she wanted to say to Joseph in her mind.

"Anyways, I just wanted to announce that this morning, Joseph proposed to me, and I said yes." Jeanette's smile grew wider, and she held out her paw, showing off a brand new golden ring with two gorgeous stones on top. One was a sapphire, cut in the shape of a heart, and the other was an amethyst, in the shape of a star. "We're getting married this summer."

Brittany's heart felt like it had been torn through a paper shredder. She felt frozen, unable to move or show how she felt about this. Suddenly everything seemed far away. All she could think about was Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. How would they feel about this?

"Brittany, didn't you hear me?" Jeanette's voice snapped her back to reality. "I said I want you and Eleanor to be my maids of honour. All of the girls will be our flower girls, and we'd like Brian to be our ring-bearer."

"You can forget it." was Brittany's cold response. "We're not coming to your darn wedding."

Silence followed her statement. Finally Jeanette choked out, "What?"

"I can't believe you can even think about marrying this worm!" Brittany shouted, pointing accusingly at Joseph with the paw holding her cigarette. "What about Simon? He's the one for you! He's the _only one _for you!"

"Brittany, Simon's not here anymore. I know he's never coming back. " Jeanette finally got her voice back, and it was icy. "I love Joseph now, and we're getting married. I've moved on. It's not my fault that you haven't."

More silence ensued, as Brittany and Jeanette stared each other down coldly. Nobody moved. Nobody breathed. Finally Brittany stubbed out her cigarette on her plate, turned around and said, "Come on kids. We're going home."

"What!" The kids cried out in protest. "But Mom!"

"No arguing. We're leaving, and that's final." Brittany snapped, walking down the balcony stairs. Sadly, the kids gave their cousins and aunts big hugs, then followed behind their mother.

Then without another word, they left.

Well, how was that? Do you like it? Please read and review, but don't flame!


	5. Chapter 4 School

Thanks for your awesome support guys! My stories may be a little slow because I'm busy, but I'll try and update as much as I can.

I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks. Everybody knows it. I only own my OC's, which are the children.

Chapter 4

That morning, after a positively wretched sleep, Brittany awoke grumpily. "Thank goodness I don't work today." she whispered to herself, lighting a cigarette and taking a puff. As she smoked, she listened for signs that her children were awake. But there were none.

"They wouldn't still be sleeping." she thought to herself in puzzlement. "They get up around eight." She gazed at her alarm clock for the time, which was 10:30.

Her uneasiness turned into anxiety as she checked the bedrooms, which were empty. The children weren't outside, or in the basement playing with their toys. They had vanished. The only sign that they had even been in the house were some washed dishes in a drying tray that Brian had obviously cleaned.

Frantically, Brittany picked up her cell phone and dialled 911. "Hello, I need some police to my house right away. My children are missing!"

She started walking around her kitchen, giving the operator details. "Well, there's six of them. Rose Maggie Miller, Diamond Jewel Miller, Brian Star Miller, Glitter Shimmer Miller, Goldie Silver Honey Bee Miller, and Belle Jolee Miller. Rose, Diamond and Brian are six, and the other three are…"

She trailed off as she noticed a note on her refrigerator. She yanked it off, and read it, still clinging the phone next to her ear.

_Brittany, I know you don't want your kids going to kindergarten, but I feel that if I don't do this, then I won't be doing what's right. Don't worry, Rose, Diamond, and Brian will be fine with the teacher, and Belle, Goldie, and Glitter are at the day care center by my bakery. Please trust me, I'm doing this because I love my nieces and nephew more then words can say. I'm sorry I did this behind your back, but it was the only way. I hope you can forgive me._

_Your loving sister, Eleanor._

Brittany groaned inside her mind. "Um, I'm sorry. Everything's okay. I don't need the police." She told the operator, hanging up the phone. Then she phoned her sister's bakery, fury building in her body.

Eleanor answered the phone sweetly. "Hello, Ellie's Goodies. How can we help make your day sweet?"

"Well, you can start by learning how to listen to your sister." snarled Brittany.

"Oh! Brittany! What a pleasant surprise!" Brittany could hear the surprise and discomfort in Eleanor's voice. "But I'm with a customer right now, so could we talk later?"

"No, we can NOT talk later. Bring my children home right now!" Brittany was angrier then she'd ever felt. She was like a forest fire, raging and not even close to dying. No matter how much water was poured on her, or in this case, no matter how much Ellie sweet-talked to her, her fire would not die. It would simply rage on, causing destruction and chaos.

Eleanor continued to speak sweetly. "But when I left Rose, Diamond, and Brian were having so much fun with Hunter. The teacher says they have a special guest coming to speak to them about their dreams. And the little ones are going to learn their ABC's in day care. I really think that this is good for them." She sounded desperate, like she was begging her sister to let them stay.

Brittany sighed. She couldn't win. There was just no way. "Fine." she gave in. "Just tell me the next time you're going to take them away."

Eleanor chuckled even though Brittany did not find this funny. "I did tell you. I left you a note."

"Yeah, a note that I didn't find until _after_ I'd called the cops." snapped Brittany. "It's not funny Eleanor."

Eleanor stopped laughing. "No. Of course it isn't." she said quietly. Then both girls hung up the phones.

That day felt longer then any Brittany had ever experienced before. It was even longer then the days in the salon where all day Brittany had to work at the desk, taking money, using the phone, and scheduling appointments. She was much more used to helping people with their hair and makeup, and better at it too. Looking good and helping people look good was a gift she had been born with.

So all day, since she didn't have her kids to keep her company, she tried to keep herself busy. She tidied up her room, then set to work on her children's' bedrooms. That took an hour so afterwards she decided to work on the scrapbook that she had received the day that Dave had took her and her sisters in. It was filled with photos of very important days in her life, and very important people too. Smiling, she looked through pages filled with pictures of her children as young babies. They were so young and fun. Brittany couldn't say that they were truly innocent though because occasionally they got into trouble. Especially Brian, Diamond, and Rose. They had mischief in their DNA.

A few minutes later, she came to the pages of her with her boyfriends. Her throat closed up and she choked as she stared at all of the pictures, memories flooding in. She tried to rip the pages out with her paw, but she couldn't force it to do what she wanted it to do. Instead it simply flipped the page and she was greeted with a large photo of her and her sisters. She shook her head to get rid of the memories, and set to work on a page for Rose dancing in the rain outside when she was five years old.

Finally by the time it was time for her to pick up her children from kindergarten, she had made seven new pages. Slowly she put the book back on the bookshelf, then grabbed her purse and headed to her car. She didn't need to pick up the kids from daycare, she had received a call from Eleanor saying that she would gladly pick them up and take them to her house for a few hours because Jeanette was picking up Hunter. Brittany had declined at first, but finally gave in when her sister told her, "I'm not taking no for an answer." So she only had to pick up Rose, Diamond, and Brian.

When she finally reached the school it brought back more memories. Memories of school plays, talent shows, bad marks, everything that had involved Brittany. She hadn't been to her elementary school since she'd left after grade seven. Now it seemed old, and in her opinion, it looked like it was about to fall apart.

Sighing, she slid out of her car, carrying her purse. She slammed the door, clicked a button on her key to lock the car up, then walked up to the main entrance.

When she got inside, she strolled down the hallway slowly, her heels clicking. The sound echoed all throughout the school eerily. School photos filled with all of the students were hung high on the walls, and there was a large trophy case at the end of the hall by a set of washrooms. Pausing to look inside, she saw a golden trophy with the words, _'The School's Most Dramatic Student Award of 1989 is rewarded to Ms. Brittany Miller.'_

Brittany smiled to herself. She had forgotten about that reward. She'd earned it when she was in Grade Three. She held onto that memory as she walked into the kindergarten classroom.

Diamond was sitting beside a gigantic dollhouse, playing with some plastic designer dolls. She had some markers on the floor with her, and Brittany watched as she streaked their blond hair wild colors. Then she took some glitter and a cotton swab. She dabbed the swab in the container of glitter, then wiped it gently on the faces of the dolls. Brittany instantly realized that she was giving them a makeover. That was the sort of thing Diamond was good at, because just like her, her daughter loved fashion and the things that came along with being rich, like fancy, expensive food.

Rose was looking at a book in a comfortable red bean bag chair. Brittany couldn't tell whether she was reading it or not. Every once in a while Rose would turn the page and fall into a fit of giggles. Her laughter was contagious, and Brittany found herself smiling and chuckling too.

Brian was putting the finishing touches on a beautiful block tower. When he was certain that it was good enough, he disappeared. Brittany waited for him to return, interested in what he was going to do. So she was shocked when he ran around a corner hurling tiny bouncy balls at his tower. It shook and rocked, and finally as Brian chucked the final bouncy ball it fell to the ground with a loud crash. "Yeah!" he cried out with happiness. "The Martians declare victory!"

Rose looked up from her book and gasped at the mess. "Wow!" she squealed, putting down her book and going to look at her brother's mess. "What happened?"

"The Martians invaded the United States and decided to destroy this tower." Brian told her. "Why?" Rose asked.

There was a silence. Then Brian shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. They just wanted to."

Brittany shook her head and decided now would be a good time to step in. "Hi guys."

"Mommy!" Rose flew into her mother's arms. "We had SO much fun."

"The teacher's super nice!" Diamond burst in, trying to squeeze in for a hug.

"Can we come back tomorrow?" Brian asked her looking up, his eyes widened.

"We'll talk about it." Brittany told him, looking around the classroom. "Go outside to the car."

"What about our backpacks?" Diamond piped up. "They're in the coat room."

"I'll grab your backpacks." Brittany said, shooing them out the door. Then she walked to the coat room.

Just as she turned the corner, another chipmunk ran into her. "Oh my! I'm so sorry." He apologized. "I didn't see you. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm U B Kool."

"Oh. The singer with the new single. My sister told me about you." Brittany said as she grabbed her kids' bags.

"Yep. It's called 'Dare to Dare.' I'm very proud with it's success." U B Kool said to her, watching as Brittany struggled to carry all three bags. "Would you like some help?"

"Thank you, but I'm sure I can manage." Brittany said curtly, heading for the door. She felt like she recognized this chipmunk star. But she didn't know how.

"Hey wait." U B Kool stopped her. "Could you tell me your name?"

Brittany stared at him. "Why?"

U B Kool shrugged. "I dunno."

At that very moment, Brittany saw her dear Brian in her mind shrugging and saying those very words. _"I dunno." _Instantly she knew who U B Kool was. He was Alvin.

"Oh my gosh." she gasped, her eyes filling with fear and shock.

U B Kool stared too. "Brittany?" he cried out. "It can't be!" But the way she was looking at him made him laugh. "It is you! Brittany!" he smiled broadly.

Brittany shook her head from slowly from side to side. "No." she whispered. Then she shouted in agony, "NO!" She fought hard to keep the tears from falling down her pained face.

Alvin didn't seem to notice. "It's so good to see you!" He exclaimed. But as he reached out his arms to hug her, Brittany wrenched away and screamed at the top of her lungs, _**"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU MONSTER!" **_Then she ran out of the coat room, out the classroom door, and down the hall.

Please read and review. Please.


End file.
